Cataclysmic Variabot
Cataclysmic Variabot, later shortened to C.V., was a robot from Milton Keynes, that fought in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. Having fought and lost in a Mayhem in its first appearance, it represented the Open University in Extreme Series 2 by taking part in the University Challenge, ultimately losing to Tiberius 3 in the second round. Its name was likely a pun on "Cataclysmic Variable", a type of Star, possibly being studied by the team members who were taking Astronomy degrees with the Open University. Team Variabot also entered the Featherweight Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2, using their featherweight version of C.V., AM CVn. Robot History Extreme 1 Cataclysmic Variabot made its first appearance on Robot Wars in a Mayhem battle, being brought in as a reserve after another robot was forced to withdraw. There, it fought the experienced X-Terminator, as well as Panzer Wraith, another veteran. Although Cataclysmic Variabot was able to ram X-Terminator a few times, it was mostly bullied by the veteran, being pushed into a CPZ, and struck continuously by X-Terminator's axe. Shunt axed the top of Cataclysmic Variabot while it was in the CPZ, allowing Panzer Wraith to come in and attack. Panzer Wraith was able to remove Cataclysmic Variabot's safety link, immobilising it. Refbot counted out the defeated robot, which was thrown by the floor flipper, while the battle was won by X-Terminator. Extreme 2 Cataclysmic Variabot, renamed C.V., represented the Open University for the University Challenge. In the first round, it went up against Infernal Contraption and favourites to win the competition, Behemoth. After just a few seconds of fighting, the much more agile Behemoth attacked C.V. side on and swiftly flipped it over onto its back. C.V. appeared to be unable to right itself, due to the axe not being powerful enough. Fortunately for C.V., Behemoth sportingly righted the struggling machine, but persisted in its attack and slammed C.V. into an unoccupied CPZ. Behemoth then gave C.V. the opportunity to get out of the CPZ, but Behemoth itself broke down straight afterwards. Behemoth was then counted out and held over the flame pit by Sir Killalot. This allowed C.V. to go through to the second round along with Infernal Contraption. C.V. then faced the crushing beak of Tiberius 3 in the Semi-Final round. It never used its axe effectively against Tiberius 3, despite hitting it a few times and getting a grip of the Razer-like machine at one stage, with Tiberius 3 bearing its beak down on C.V.'s shell. As Tiberius 3 then sank its jaw into C.V.'s shell, it opened the pit release button and then pushed the down-on-power C.V. down the pit, eliminating it from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robot Wars Mayhem competitors Category:University Challenge competitors Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Substitute Robots